


shine bright, new light

by queermermaids



Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [4]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/M, Fashion Designer Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Ficlet Collection, Model Nile Freeman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queermermaids/pseuds/queermermaids
Summary: anonymous asked:Book of Nile prompt time! How about an AU where Nile is an up and coming high fashion model and Booker is a fashion designer who's lost his inspiration due to recently losing his family? Then he finds his mojo in Nile being his amazing, stunning muse and walking in his fashion week shows. But he doesn't want to be creepy with her even though he's fallen head over heels for her.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Book of Nile Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907971
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	shine bright, new light

**Author's Note:**

> in addition to the fic, [my answer](https://bookernile.tumblr.com/post/628196452814946305/book-of-nile-prompt-time-how-about-an-au-where):
> 
> This really deserves longer than just a ficlet, its such a good idea!!! Hopefully this is enough! And apologies for the delay!!

Nile is pacing around the dressing room, when Booker comes in. She’s alone, the makeup artist already taking her break, and Nile's crew of friends going out to bring back lunch for her. She’s got a big day ahead, first day as the infamous Sebastien Le Livre’s model. The things that man could do, absolutely stunned the fashion world. The things he _could_ do, she’s heard what happened to his poor wife and kids, and tried not to be rude about it, unlike everyone else. Saying that he’s lost his gift, of course he has, grief looks different on everyone but it has a lot of similarities and she’s seen it before with her mother. He’s an inspiration, and she’s happy to be here no matter what work, or lack there of, he has for her.

“Ms. Freeman?” She turns hearing the deep voice from the doorway. It was him, right in front of her. She stops pacing.

“Nile Freeman?”

“Yes! Hello hi,” she extends her hand and he takes it and shakes it in greeting. “It is amazing to be given the opportunity to work with you! Mr-”

“Oh, no Mr. anything, call me Booker. And thank you, it’s my pleasure as well, unfortunately, ah.”

Unfortunately he had nothing for her. Another night where he’s spent more time with a bottle and photo albums than with a pencil and his notebook. He’s asked everyone to go home, but someone didn’t give the new model, Nile, with the beautiful smile, the message.

She frowned, “Is there something wrong? I’ve done makeup, the artist said today was just going to be casual, was there a mix up?”

Her foundation was casual, but her eyes were beautiful. Dark purples that cast shadows in just the right places and deep golds that illuminate everything else. Quynh, she saw the dress he has in the back, and made it so her eye shadow exactly matches. Oh he was going to have a conversation with her tomorrow. 

The dress, which was the last project he finished while his wife and children were alive, and what for months hurt too much to even think about, was hidden in the back of the studio. Away from his eyes, and everyone else’s, except Quynh’s, he supposes. Nile may fit into it, and she looks eager to work. 

He exhales, fuck it.

“No, there is nothing wrong, I have one thing we could try today, something simple.” If he convinces himself that it is, seeing it won’t hurt as much. 

He brings her around to the rack in the back of the studio, and pulls it out, handing it to her.

“Come out when you’re finished, we can get started then.”

While she’s getting dressed, he sets up his camera, and the lights. On a normal day someone else would do this, but building his brand from the ground up means he knows how to self manage. 

He’s on the ladder adjusting one light when Nile walks out. She’s beautiful, it fits very well. He climbs down and grabs his camera. The light catches on the gold on her eye shadow, as well as the accents on the dress, making her shine like an angel. It did not hurt to see the dress out and worn, it brought a feeling of elation, that he hasn’t lost his touch, and that there was someone here to wear it beautifully. He’s in awe, absolutely shaken by her presence in his dress.

"This dress is beautiful! So, how do you want me?” She says nonchalantly, hands clasped together in front of her, and he’s shaken out of his reverie.

“Yes! Ok, hair down, drape your braids over your right shoulder, yeah just where the strap is. Great, beautiful, come over here and stand in the light. Look towards me, there we go.”

He starts taking a few pictures, looking at them, walking over and showing Nile, before he directs her to another pose.

It’s just them, the sound of the shutter clicking, and the sound of the fridge in the back that needed to be replaced years ago, alone in his studio.

“Where did your friends go?” He should have asked this earlier, so he didn’t make her uncomfortable, just being alone with him.

“Dizzy and Jay? They went out to bring back some food, they should be back soon.”

“I just don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Nile smiles, “Thank you, I’ll tell you whenever that happens.”

He lets Nile sit down for a minute while he climbs the ladder to adjust his light. That’s when her friends walk back in, loudly laughing with each other and carrying what smells like kebab.

He climbs down and introduces himself, asks for their help for just one thing.

Nile now has her hair braided up high, to show off her neck and collar, reflecting the light beautifully as he finishes up with the last few ideas he has for her. Then they all disappear to help her get undressed. 

He’s still on the floor, when they come back, and offer him some food. Turns out they got an extra plate, and he was more than willing to eat with them. Nile is going through his camera, showing Dizzy and Jay some of her favorites, while he looked at her, smiling and laughing with her friends and had a vision of what she would look great in next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! leave some kudos or a comment if you want :)
> 
> [I am bookernile on tumblr](https://bookernile.tumblr.com) and my ask box is open, for questions/comments/random thoughts, I am not accepting prompts right now!! (but thank you!)
> 
> oh and if you would like to add more or remix this, open permission to do so (just link this fic as the inspo!)


End file.
